1. Field
The present invention relates to a home appliance, a mobile terminal, and an operation method thereof and, more particularly, to a home appliance that is capable of, in a case in which a plurality of control rights is requested, assigning priority to any one of the requested control rights, a mobile terminal, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, which is a home appliance, stores food for users. A laundry treatment machine, which is another home appliance, treats laundry. An air conditioner, which is another home appliance, regulates room temperature. And a cooking device, which is yet another home appliance, cooks food.
With development of various communication modes, research has been conducted into various methods of improving user convenience through communication with the home appliance.